Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 7
Stage 7 is the seventh chapter of The Run mode in Need for Speed: The Run. It first takes place in Wisconsin and later Illinois, where Jack gets to Chicago. To be qualified for the race to New York, he has to reach position 50 in the city. Like Stage 6, no police is involved here. Country Hwy (La Crosse, WI) Country Highway takes a distance 5.9 miles and is set in the rural parts of Wisconsin. Only 5 rivals are encountered in this event. The first checkpoint appears at 5.2 miles, whilst the rest comes in 3.9, 2.9, 1.9 and 1.0 miles. The first shortcut at 4.8 miles is connected to another one at 3.8 miles. The shortcut at 2.9 miles is connected to the straight road, where the second shortcut ends. The final shortcut appears at 0.8 miles. Players are suggested to drive cautiously, if they decide to drive on the shortcuts. They often contain destructible barriers, jumps and sudden turns. Riverside Dr (Fort Atkinson, WI) Another sprint race takes place here, but featuring three additional opponents and four checkpoint marks (5.8, 4.8, 3.5, 2.1). It is set in the countryside again, but is later connected to the Kennedy Expressway highway leading to Chicago. The shortcut at 4.7 miles can greatly improve the player's performance within the race. The first gas station to appear in Stage 7 is encountered at 3.3 miles. A difficult turn appears at 1.0 miles, forcing the player to slow down to avoid hitting the barrier. This can prevent an unnecessarily high loss of speed to keep up with other racers. Kennedy Expressway (Park Ridge, IL) At the opening of the event, Harper reminds Jack to get to position 50 before reaching Chicago and warns him about the mob, which are waiting for him there. Shortly after the call ends, Marcus Blackwell shoots at Jack's car. Consequently, he loses control of his car, gets overtaken by four racers and swears at Marcus Blackwell. Jack's first opponent is a Nissan GT-R, which will challenge him at 4.7 miles. After passing through the second checkpoint at 3.4 miles, he'll race with a BMW M3 GTS. The last rival - an Audi R8 - can be encountered at 1.7 miles. There are no difficult turns within the race. Lower Wacker (Chicago, IL) The event starts with Jack racing against Blackwell in Chicago. Originally depicted as a 1.3 mile race with various 90° turns, Jack is forced to end the race after being hit by a Mob vehicle. From now on, he attempts to escape them and a Quick Time Event starts. He runs to the top of a building and jumps to another. At this moment, a helicopter from the mob spots him and eventually promptly starts chasing and shooting at him. The helicopter shortly loses contact after Jack slips through a roof to an alley. There, he hides behind a dumper, as soon as a police vehicle is approaching him. Subsequently he sneaks behind a police officer, attacks him and immediately steals the Ford Police Interceptor Sedan. 200px|right|Jack as he escapes from the mob. By car, the player now has to get out of Chicago within 4.4 miles. The helicopter will spot and shoot at Jack again. To avoid taking excessive damage by the helicopter, the player has to swerve to avoid the helicopter's spotlight. It is best done by turning left/right and slowing down if necessary. A checkpoint appears at 2.2 miles. The chase ends with the helicopter shooting at a truck. As Jack tries to dodge it, he comes off the road and lands on the railway. This will trigger another Quick Time Event, where the player has to get out of the car before being involved in a collision with an oncoming train. Available Vehicles *Aston Martin V12 Vantage *BMW M3 GTS *BMW M3 GTS Jack Signature Edition *BMW Z4 GT3 (Need for Speed VIP Gift) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969 NFS Edition) *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake NFS Edition *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni *[[Nissan 370Z (2009)|Nissan 370Z Nikki Signature Edition]] *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG NFS Edition *Nissan GT-R *Porsche 911 GT2 (993) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *Any vehicle unlocked by different goals. Category:Stages Category:Need for Speed: The Run